


Coping 6:  Jealousy

by Grey (grey853)



Category: The Sentinel
Genre: Angst, Drama, M/M, Series: Coping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-10
Updated: 2013-05-10
Packaged: 2017-12-11 04:23:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,294
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/793931
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/grey853/pseuds/Grey
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>James Ellison shows his selfish, insecure side in this one, but he's open to change in order to make his guide happy.<br/>This story is a sequel to Coping 5.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Coping 6:  Jealousy

## Coping 6: Jealousy

by Grey

Author's webpage: <http://grey.ravenshadow.net/>

* * *

Title: Coping 6: Jealousy  
Author: Grey  
E-mail: Grey853@aol.com  
Rating: NC-17 for language.  
Pairing: J/B  
Status: New/complete  
Date: April 14, 1998  
Archive: Yes to both  
Archive e-mail: Grey853@aol.com  
Series/Sequel: This is the 6th in the Coping series. Other website: <http://grey.ravenshadow.net/>

* * *

Disclaimer: Don't own the guys, but if I did they'd have a show where they wouldn't have to worry about touching in public or living together in private. 

Summary: James Ellison shows his selfish, insecure side in this one, but he's open to change in order to make his guide happy. 

Notes: Please don't get all fired up because I make Jim look like a real prick. I mean, we all know he can be pretty insensitive even on the show, but I do push the limits on this one. Just be patient. It'll all work out. I swear. 

Coping 6: Jealousy  
by Grey 

James Ellison stood stock still in the middle of his living room, his arms folded across a broad, well-defined chest. His jaw clenched hard enough to snap teeth as he stared down at his young companion. "I want you to stop this shit right now, Sandburg." 

Looking up from his stack of exams, all wide-eyed and innocent, Blair shook his head in confusion. "Stop what, man? I've got to get these done by tomorrow morning." 

"I'm not talking about the papers and you know it." 

Still baffled, Blair took off his glasses and massaged his blood-shot eyes. He stretched out his left leg, stiff from being tucked in for so long. A weary voice asked, "You want to tell me what the hell you're talking about this time, Jim?" 

"This time? Listen, Mr. I'm going to shake my ass all over the place, you know exactly what I'm talking about." 

"Jim, man, when did you go crazy and forget to tell me?" 

Barely containing his anger, the larger man paced in front of the window, his breathing dry heat in his lungs. "I'm not imagining that little display you put on with Simon this morning, Chief. You've been doing it for the last few days and it's got to stop." 

"I swear, man, you can't be serious." A testing grin faded when he witnessed the jaw twitching response on his partner's face. 

"Absolutely dead serious. You were practically in his lap and then you did all that shake your ass shit going out the door. The man's not a saint, Chief." 

"You're delusional, man." Blair stood up, disgusted by his partner's sudden crudeness and frustrated by his lack of trust. He walked over to the refrigerator and took out a beer. He needed time to think. 

"I'm not delusional. I know what I saw and what I saw was you acting like some kind of cock tease." 

"Fuck, Jim. Don't you even try to start something tonight. I'm too tired to argue, okay?" 

"Well, then give me your word that you're going to stop acting like some kind of over-sexed cat in heat whenever you're around Simon, and I'll let it go. Just don't let it happen again." 

Shaking his head in denial and amazement, Blair stared at his partner as if watching a psycho swinging a bloody ax ready to chop off his own foot. "I can't even believe you're saying this shit, man." 

"All I'm saying is that I want it to stop. I mean, you just can't play around like that. Somebody's going to get hurt." 

"Hurt? Don't even threaten me, man." 

"I'm not. I'm telling you what's going to happen if you keep coming on to Simon." 

Struggling to order his thoughts into some kind of logical order, Blair drank quietly for a few moments. No way did he want to get into a major blow out when Jim really wanted to fight. He forced himself to be calm and rational in the face of lunacy. 

"Okay, Jim. Let's look at what's going on here and try to figure out why you're thinking this shit. Let's start with the fact that there are like all kinds of problems with this little Ellison Twilight Zone special you've got going on." 

"Like what?" Still keeping his distance, unable to trust his own emotions, Jim watched as Blair proceeded to go down his list. 

"Well, first off, I did no such thing as shaking my ass anymore than usual. That's in your head. As for being in his lap, I had to read the reports and they happened to be on the far side of his desk." 

"You could've reached over to get them, Chief. Instead you went around and practically sat on his crotch." 

Upset with both Jim and his outlandish accusation, he took a long drink and deep breath to settle his nerves. He wanted to be careful not to push too hard, but he couldn't let Jim get away with not trusting him. 

"All right, next time I'll remember to reach over, but I promise you, Jim, I really wasn't trying to do anything like what you're suggesting." . 

"Does the word obfuscation ring a bell, Chief?" 

"Okay, okay, man. I get it. You still think I treat you like all the poor women I used to lie to. I understand that part. I just don't know what I can do to convince you." 

"Try telling the truth." 

"Man, that's not fair." 

"I know what I saw." 

"Okay, suppose you're right. Suppose I did decide to go nuts and go after Simon. Why in the world would you think Simon would even care, man? I mean, he's like a father figure to me, and he's like totally straight." 

Sighing at his lover's either blind or incredibly talented lying nature, he tried to explain. "Chief, I'm a sentinel, right?" 

"Right." 

"So, when I say Simon gets turned on when you get too close or move a certain way, can you just take my word for it without all the details?" 

Shocked, Blair suddenly blushed. "You're kidding." 

"Nope. You underestimate the power of Blair looking too good for his own damn good, my friend." Seeing his guide's honest discomfiture, Jim relaxed his stance. "Don't tell me you never noticed how he watches you with a lot more than fatherly pride." 

"Hell, no, Jim. I mean, I have to admit the last few times we've talked he's acted a little differently, but I thought that was just because he was horny over Amy. My god, are you saying he's attracted to me?" 

"Blair, who wouldn't be?" 

He waved a dismissive hand, becoming more and more upset as the truth of what Jim suggested actually settled in. "Man, stop it. You know I hate it when you do that." 

"Do what? Tell you that you're attractive?" 

"Well, I know I am to you, but you act like I'm some kind of sexy thing to the whole world, man. This jealousy trip is like so not cool." 

"How could I not be jealous when I see everybody lusting after you like they do? I mean women and men alike, Chief. Maybe it pheromones, the hair, the curve of an ass to die for. Or maybe it's the pouty lips. Whatever it is, it's getting worse. You're getting better looking all the time and it's starting to cause a real problem." 

"In your head maybe, but Jim, that's all bullshit. Sure, I know that some people like the way I look. Don't ask me why, because, frankly I just don't see it." 

Jim smiled for the first time. "I know you don't, Chief. That just makes you so much more fine." 

"Hell, half the time I can't figure out what someone like you sees in me much less try to come up with some kind of conceited fantasy life that would have everybody, including Simon Banks, wanting to fuck me." 

"Someone like me?" 

"Yeah, you know, gorgeous, buff, so very packed in the jeans hunky?" 

"Packed in the jeans, Chief?" Jim grinned and moved to stand at the counter across from Blair, who still nursed his cold beer. 

"Definitely packed, man. God, you are like such a baby begging for compliments here." 

Inching closer, entering personal space, Jim's rich voice grew even more husky. "So, you like it when I beg?" 

Choking away a quick laugh, Blair stopped himself from falling into his sentinel's trap. "No way, man. We're not finished with this Simon thing yet." 

"I'm sorry, Chief. I guess I just must have misread the signals. I really thought you were being some kind of cock tease there for awhile." 

"But why? I don't understand." Blair's hand when up and ran through his hair as if trying to conjure some kind of understanding. "Jim, that is like so cold. First of all, I can't even believe you'd think I'd do that with anybody at all, much less Simon, especially with you standing right there. Second, why are you suddenly so damn insecure?" 

"I said I was sorry. And I am NOT insecure. 

"Man, what do you call it when you think I'm on the make with everybody in sight even after I've told you so many times that I love you? What else am I supposed to say to convince you?" 

"I love you, too, but I just don't like the fact that Simon has all of a sudden started responding to you like he has." 

"Jim, I can't help how Simon reacts, but I swear to you I haven't done anything that I know of to cause it." 

"I know that now, Chief. It's just I'm standing there and suddenly you two are laughing and having a great time and there's this gush of musk in the air that's overwhelming. I can't believe you can't smell it." 

"Oh, man. I never even suspected it. This is really awkward." 

"Tell me about it. And I thought you were just doing it to make me jealous. 

"No way. Besides Simon is like way straight. His reaction doesn't make any sense to me." 

"You react to women, too, don't you?" 

"Yeah, but I'm wired either way. You know that. Are you saying Simon is, too?" 

"Maybe. Doesn't matter now. I just want to forget about it." 

"Not so fast. We need to talk about why you'd think I'd start mindfucking you like that. Why would you even consider the possibility that I'd use a friend to hurt you? Explain it, Jim, because I'm really lost here." 

Jim settled down, sagging into the couch, the rough palm of his hand rubbing his face and eyes. "I don't know, Chief. I really don't. You've never done anything like that to make me suspect it. It's not you, it's me. I just fucked up by going too far this time." 

"It's that insecurity thing." 

"I am not insecure." 

"Yes you are, Jim. For whatever reason you suddenly think I'm going to leave you or somebody is going to steal me away, like that could ever happen in an Ellison universe." Blair slowed his speech and moved in closer to his lover. He placed a gentle hand on Jim's chest, stroking and soothing, making his voice hushed. "What's going on with you?" 

It took several minutes before Jim finally started to speak, his words slow and precise. "Lately, I get the feeling you're unhappy. After that black eye thing, you walked around on egg shells for ages and just a few days ago you flinched away when I came up behind you to help with the dishes." 

"You surprised me, that's all." 

"Yeah, but it was like you were afraid of me or something. That made me stop and think a long time. I started remembering some things." Suddenly uneasy, Blair stopped moving his hand, but left it resting over Jim's heart. "I started to think about how sometimes after we finish making love, you seem really sad, sort of lost. You didn't used to do that." 

"I'm just tired, Jim, not sad." Blair sat back and pulled his knees up to his chin. He sat there quiet, still listening. 

"Yeah, well, you seem sad. Then there are other times when I think you let me make love to you, but your heart's not in it. Why is that, Chief? Am I doing something wrong here? I mean, I told you I've never been with a man before. If I'm hurting you or not doing something right, you've got to tell me." 

"And how do I do that when you've got your cock stuck down my throat and you're finished before we even get started?" 

"What?" Jim fell back hard against the couch, the spiked words barbed, hooked into his darkest, most Jim-bashing thoughts. 

"Okay, if you want me to tell you how I feel about making love with you sometimes, I will, but you'd better be sure it's what you really want to hear." 

"I need to know what you really think, Chief. No games here." 

"You might get pissed." 

"I'm not going to do that, Blair. Just tell me what's going on." 

"First, let me say, I love you. No matter what I say about this, remember that I love you no matter what." He placed a hand on his sentinel's shoulder and let his eyes gaze into an ice field of blue. 

"Jesus, Chief, am I that bad?" Fear wavered and settled into his chest. 

"No, you're not bad, it's just that sometimes you get in a hurry. When you do that, I don't always have time to enjoy it, you know. Sometimes you just get a little rough and it sort of takes me out of the feeling." 

"Then why don't you tell me to slow down or tell me if I'm hurting you?" 

"How am I supposed to do that when I can't talk? Jim, don't get me wrong, I love going down on you. It's great to see how it really gets you off, but I have to be honest, I can jerk off by myself. You seem to forget to reciprocate sometimes." 

"Reciprocate? I go down on you, too." The tiny protest barely moved air. A swimming motion swirled the fog in his head. He couldn't believe he'd been so stupid, so careless with the man he loved. 

"Only every once in awhile, but mostly you either shove your cock in my face or my ass, do it real fast, and then just quit." 

Suddenly defensive, Jim complained, "You always seemed to like it rough." 

"Jim, I'm not complaining, but you could slow down a little, you know. I mean, I feel special whenever I get to be with you no matter what we do. It's just I'd like it to be gentle sometimes, maybe add some cuddling afterwards. Sometime I just like to be held for awhile, you know? Mostly you finish up like it's some big chore and lately you've just been rolling over and going to sleep." 

All the air stalled in his lungs. "Damn, you make me sound like a hell of a selfish prick." 

"I'm not saying that." 

After a few moments clarity returned and he realized a purpose. "Yes, you are, and you're right. I just can't believe I never thought about it. You must hate me." 

"I love you, Jim." His soft voice as strong as spider's silk supported the weight of the serious words. 

"Even though I treat you like some kind of whore?" 

Blair blushed bright red. "No way, man. You don't do that at all. That is so not true." 

"Yes, it is. It explains everything. I think I knew it all along, but you never said anything so I didn't even bother to realize it." 

"Well, like you said you're new at this kind of thing." 

Shaking his head in admiration of his lover's attempt to defend him, Jim reached over and gently stroked his slightly bearded cheek. "I'm not new to love, Blair. I was just being selfish. I'm sorry." 

"It's okay, man." 

"No, it's not, Chief. I'm a selfish bastard who deserves to pay for my lack of sensitivity with a really hard and punishing fuck." 

Blair gulped with surprise. He smiled at the incredibly erotic force of the words, his groin already extra tight. "What?" 

"You heard me. I think it's time the guide took over and showed me how it's done. You've got to go real slow though so I don't miss anything." 

"Yeah? Maybe I might even have to repeat the lesson, huh, Jim?" Blair slid closer to Jim's side as he spoke, feeling more thrilled by the second. 

"No doubt. Reinforcement is so important in the learning process." Jim ran his fingers down the side of Blair's jaw and then traced the raised edge of the collarbone. 

"And you're going to let me do whatever I want?" His eyes lit up with wicked delight, dilated with the flush brought on by Jim's careful and delicate touch. 

"Well, if you wanted to invite Simon to join us, I'd be upset, but just about anything else will work. Just the two of us though." 

"What up with you and Simon, man? He's your friend. Even if he wanted to fuck my ass, he'd never make a move because he respects you. You have to know that." Not wanting to spoil the mood, the young man brazenly leaned in closer, rubbing his leg against a thick, muscular thigh. 

"I do know that, but as you've pointed out so well here today, I'm a dumbfuck sometimes." 

"And you want to change that?" 

"If you'll let me, Chief." 

"Okay, on one condition." He ground his groin against Jim's, and moved his hand between them to cover the bulge pushing against the larger man's zipper. 

"What condition's that?" His voiced lowered to a growl, his cock growing thicker with each easy stroke from his dedicated guide. 

"The next time Simon starts getting all musky in my presence, you've got to promise not to be so uptight about it. I won't ever cheat on you and he wouldn't try anything either." 

"I know that." Jim's head fell back, the blood to support it flowing elsewhere. 

"Then believe it. This jealousy thing has got to go." Blair unzipped Jim's jeans, reaching through the boxer's slit and letting the erect cock spring forward. An involuntary groan followed. He smiled at his progress. 

"I'm going to have to come up with some interesting lessons to teach you that you've got nothing to fear from anybody but your own insecure imagination." 

"Teach me, Blair." God, he loved chanting like a goddamn cheerleader at Sandburg High. 

Blair leaned in, capturing sentinel lips with his own lush pair and slowly snaked his tongue to the back of a heated throat. While one hand, stroked between Jim's legs, his other held Jim's cheek. He pulled away just for a moment. "Open your eyes, Jim." 

Obeying his lover's commanding voice, unfocused blue looked up to study his best friend. Swallowing hard, Jim raised a hand to run it through thick curls. He brought Blair's face closer, their foreheads resting together. "Blair, I'm supposed to be letting you tell me how you like it, not letting you do all the work." 

"But, Jim, man, don't you get it? 

"What?" 

"That's the first lesson." 

"What is?" 

"Sometimes I like to be the one in control." 

Grinning like a fool, he let Blair dip back in and capture his lips, nibbling on the outer edge, sucking in his tongue and his air like the first sea breezes in spring. For the first time in his life, Jim Ellison decided he might actually like going to school, homework and all. 

The End 


End file.
